NathMarc November 7th
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc's anniversary plans get ruined by an Akuma.


I'm honestly happy with how this one turned out but I tried.

* * *

Of all the ways Nathaniel and Marc could have spent their anniversary, hiding in the art room from an akuma was not on the top of the "great idea" list. It wasn't even in the top 200. But somehow that's where the boys found themselves, crammed into one of the art supply closets as an akuma breezed through the school like a whirlwind.

A literal whirlwind.

It was a student or staff member, that much was easy to gather from the fact they hadn't moved from the school grounds the entire time they had been akumatized.

The wind that was whipping around the school was causing serious damage, getting into every room through tiny gaps under doors that no one had never noticed. Like a whirlpool of destruction the winds dragged everything into the centre of the school, ripping off doors with hinges too loose to withstand the force behind the akuma attack.

The art room's door hadn't lasted long. It was always open so when the winds had picked up it hadn't stood much of a chance. Nathaniel had watched it get ripped from the doorframe and splitter as it collided with the metal handrail opposite.

So, the occupants of the art room fled to the only other safe haven left in the entire room.

The supply closet was designed to hold a lot of things, ranging from paper to big blocks of clay for molding, but clearly it had not been designed to hide five teenagers. Packed like sardines the group were able to stuff craft paper in the gaps above and below the door to try and offer some protection against the wind. It worked, for the most part, but there was still that annoying draft drifting around their ankles.

"Give me a leg up," Alix finally snapped about half an hour into the attack, nudging Juleka and grabbing hold of the edge of one of the shelves "I'd rather cram myself in there then stand here unable to move my arms without hitting someone. Sorry by the way Marc."

"It's no problem." Marc assured, nursing his nose from where it had connected with Alix's elbow as she reached up to grab the shelf.

"Will that even support your weight?" Nathaniel asked, biting his lip as Juleka moved enough to cup her hands in a way that allowed Alix to use it as a boost. The shelf collapsing on them was the last thing the group needed right now.

"You calling me fat Kurtzberg?" Alix teased before shoving her foot onto Juleka's interlocked fingers and lifting her weight onto the shelf "I've seen the teachers put heavier things then me on these shelves, I think I'll be fine," Alix maneuvered herself in a way that greatly resembled a sea lion so that she was safely sat on the shelf with her legs overhanging and back pressed against the wall, lucky for her, her size allowed her to fit without having to hunch her back.

"Hey Rose, you could probably fit up here too, then the others have enough room to sit down."

Rose looked at Juleka for a second, a silent conversation taking place before Juleka silently readied her hands to give another boost up.

Nathaniel was quick to grab Marc's hand, ready to pull the other boy out of the way of the impending disaster, but thankfully it wasn't needed.

With Alix and Rose on the shelf, something Nathaniel still wasn't fully sure was safe, the other three left on the ground had just enough room to sit down with their legs pressed to their chests.

Half an hour slowly morphed into an hour and an hour dragged into two hours.

"We missed our reservation." Nathaniel whispered to Marc who looked up from his phone and gave a sad smile.

"At least we're safe, we can always go to the restaurant another time. Want me to see if there is a movie on in the cinema?"

"Yeah, but best go for the latest showing there is, goodness knows when this will let up."

Marc smiled, leaning his head on Nathaniel's shoulder and pulling up the cinema website on his phone.

The data connection was awful to say the least but eventually Marc had a list of films up on his phone and Nathaniel and Marc flicked through it with disinterest.

"I don't really want to watch any of these…" Marc mumbled.

"Me either. Wanna just go have a movie night at mine?" Nath asked, wrapping an arm around Marc as the wind outside started to quieten.

"Sounds like a good plan." Marc smiled one of those smiles that made Nathaniel's heart melt a little.

Nathaniel smiled back, leaning in to kiss Marc who met him halfway.

"Get a room!" Alix called from her place on the shelf.

"This is a room!" Nathaniel yelled back once he pulled away, glaring at her as he pulled Marc in for another, longer, kiss, just to spite her. Although it helped that he really enjoyed it.

Alix started making gagging noises whilst Rose cooed from next to her.

"Happy anniversary." Nathaniel whispered, smiling as he pulled away from Marc and resting his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Happy anniversary." Marc whispered back, planting another quick kiss to Nathaniel's lips before pulling away right as the closet door was opened to reveal the art room teacher.


End file.
